Memories Still Linger In The Rose Garden
by ANelenaRose
Summary: Nick and Selena have been separated for a over a year. They since have both moved on, but one night after a concert changes everything and everyone. Niley/Taylena -- Nelena/Miam.
1. Who was that?

**A/N: Well this is my first fan-fic in over...6 years, lol. I started to get back into the flow during work when I realized writing killed soooo much time.**

**This story is a Nelena fanfic. It starts off as Niley/Taylena but will not end that way. The first few chapters have spelling errors being as I uploaded most through my phone. Bad idea, so bear with me as I eventually take the time to fix the words I messed up and improper punctuations and grammar I might have used.**

**Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he glanced at himself in the mirror. As always, he had a serious look on his face. Why couldn't he just relax? This was his night, not to say _'Hey I've left my brothers'_, but instead to show them that this is who he was and that these are real feelings of his. He'd explained in interviews, these songs were about real life experiences and moments in his life. Everyone had their assumptions and confirmed their own truths, but his was completely different. If they only knew how he still felt about-

"Knock Knock!" A voice said from behind him. He spun around to see Miley, dressed in short shorts, a tiny vest with a tank top underneath and knee high boots. You'd think she were going clubbing and not to his first show of the night.

"Hey," He spoke with a small smile.

"I just had to come see my handsome man before he performed," She said as she walked over to him, "And tell him how AMAZING he is going to be."

When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and then hugged her.

"Thank you," He said. "It means so much to me that you're here."

"I love you! Of course I'd come, ya silly!" She let go of him and started to back up towards the door. She blew a kiss, gave him a wink and skipped out the door. He walked over to the table and picked his acoustic guitar up out of it's case. He put the strap over his shoulders and headed towards the stage. When he entered the hallway he saw the Administration going out on stage and his father was talking to someone with Kevin. All he could see was dark shiny hair in between the gap that separated them. Only when she started to leave did he see the shoulder length hair, gray tank, skinny jeans and porcelain skin. Though it was only glimpse as they were at the intersection of 2 hallways and she headed down the one not going in his direction. Kevin and Papa Jonas headed in the opposite direction and Nick sped up to see if he could catch the girl they were talking to. When he got to where they stood, he stared down the hallway she had disappeared into, but her presence was no were to be found. He continued staring until someone called his name and said, "Nick! It's time!"

He regained his focus and shook out his body as he walked to the doors leading to his awaiting fans and family. The screams were loud, but once he stepped foot into the public eye on stage, the screams became deafening. For a moment he feared having to perform in sign language for the rest of his life, but smiled and waved at the adoring crowd. All the while hoping to see her face in the midst of it all.

If it really was her...


	2. Let The Show Begin!

The stage was small but not cramped. Nick wasn't that active of a performer so his given space on the mohagony wooden stage was perfect. Camera's lit up his face when the spot lights did not and girls never stopped screaming. The first song in the set started up and the girls cheered at the choice. 'State of Emergency'. Miley wasn't too fond of the sound and as she could not even imagine what inspired him to write such a song. She bopped her head to the music anyways, being in plain site of Nick and camera's that would trail from him to her. She didn't think of it as a photo-op, but more of "_I'm supporting my boyfriend_", Tabloids had said in the past she has never supported his concerts unless she was actually performing.

What bull.

Miley stood in the middle of the Jonas family, everyone from, Joe, Kevin and Frankie to their parents and Kevin's wife were there. Some cousins and friends joined them as well. They weren't too dressed up and neither was she, but she knew she looked great with her hair braiding and thrown over her right shoulder, revealing her low back, bright red tank-top. with frills hanging over her black leggings. She completed the look with a belt and knee high 2 inch heel boots. Her facial foundation was bronzed up and her eyeliner was smokey and thick, which really made her bight eyes pop out. The eyes that stared at Nick with so much passion and intrigue. How this young man with Diabetes could have so much strength, will power, and talent. He was perfection. He was one of a kind. He was...hers.

She grinned at the thought. Hers. Not anyone else's. How she let him go in the first place was beyond her, only for him to get swept up by her wannabe prodigy. Selena. Selena Gomez. Another Disney triple threat who had not candle to her. Not even the ability to strike a match. Why he wasted his time? She wouldn't know, but in the end, he was where he was supposed to be. And he was going to be the one. Miley thanked herself for saying no to Justin. She just knew that moment was meant to be Nick's.

Her mind for some reason trailed to Selena again, even though nothing sparked it. All Miley knew, was that she hated the girl and was thrilled their paths would never cross.

The second song in the set began to play and that's when Miley heard a girl say to her friend, "I heard that Selena and Taylor are here." Miley froze.

Did she just hear right? Was her mind playing tricks on her for thinking about Selena too much?

"Yeah, someone said they saw her backstage talking to Papa Jonas, but that makes no sense!" The other girl replied.

"I know, why would she even be here?"

Miley laughed. It seems everyone was getting over that girls 15 minutes of fame, but how the heck did a rumor like that start? Was she really here or is someone trying to turn her boyfriends concert into a crazy pen with a little white lie. Whatever it was, it bothered her and she didn't want to think of the S name anymore. She danced and cheered to Nick singing Conspiracy Theory....A song about Aliens.

If she could choose anything to change about that boy, It would be THAT.


	3. Red Lights Reveal

"This next song, that I'ma play for you...Shares the same title as the album" Nick said, and the girls knew it. Their cheers turned into excited screams and 'oh my god's. "Haha, You got it! All I ask is that you all sing this along with me."

Selena loved his enthusiasm. His love for his fans was ever so present and his desire to include them with him in the songs He was so down to earth and so into his music. When he belted out the first line, '_I want someone to love me...For who I am.._', she could see his emotions pouring into it. She rocked her body to the rhythm of the music and let his words flow into her heart. She looked exceptionally cute tonight, after all she was on a date with Taylor. Her dark wash skinny jeans were brand new and Taylor must of realize, because when she turned around, she could feel his eyes undressing her. When she faced him though, his eyes never disconnected from hers.

She turned her face towards him and sang the lyrics, "I want someone to neeeed me! Is that so bad?" She grinned and he looked back at her with the sweetest smile. He was dressed very casual. A hoodie, white t-shirt and straight leg jeans.

"I'm here for you," He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. They were up on the balcony to the left of Nick and the few people who surrounded them were too into dancing to stop and take pictures, like they had been doing since he and her had arrived. Selena loved those who appreciated her and treated her fans like friends, but there were times where she wished she could just kiss someone and not have to worry about it ending up on the front page of Starlet Magazine.

"Are you glad I'm here?" He asked, wrapping his other arm around her, so both hands met at her lower back. She would have love to throw her arms around his neck, but instead placed them on his chest.

"More than you could even imagine," She replied, she stood up on her pinky toes and pecked him on the cheeks. She broke free from him, closed her eyes and continued to dance to the rest of the song. Although it didn't show, her body felt like it was at 110 degrees. That impulsiveness of her caused so much heat to build off, that somehow released as she danced. She opened her eyes and peered down at Nick. He was scanning the crowd as he sang. He apparently didn't know there were side balconies, because his gaze never fell here. The only balcony he noticed was the one straight ahead, where Miley stood with his brothers and family. Selena still followed him with her eyes. The way he squeezed his eyes as he belted out a strong lyric, the way his hands caressed his guitar, the way he would nod his head as he momentarily backed away from the mic and strummed away on his acoustic, the way he was suddenly making eye contact with her...The way he was suddenly making eye contact with her?

She froze and looked around her. A girl with a camera was in the bunch next to them and it had a very noticeable red light to signify it was recording. No blind spot could avoid a red light in a dim room. Selena looked back at Nick and his whole expression had changed. He became more....soulful if that was even possible. Every now and then between lyrics he glanced up at the balconies, but would run his eyes along the entire balcony in order to not draw attention to her. She hoped that was the case, but what she wanted to know, was what he was thinking at this very moment...


	4. Caution: Staring May Get Your Ass Kicked

_It was her..._Nick thought. His heart pounding at the conclusion of the song, the screaming fans and the fact that he saw her. Her hair and cute heart shaped face were recognizable anywhere and confirmed his curiosity. He wasn't sure at all of what he was feeling but it empowered him and gave him such adrenaline. He hadn't spoken to her in months, how was he even feeling anything? Who was the person she was here with? Why was she talking to his dad and brother earlier? Why didn't she wasn't to try and find him? Why is she here?

All those thoughts crowded his mind and when the crowd started dying down, he realized his questions must be written all over his face. He hid them with a big smile and said, "Thank you. I love you all." He was a big time thinker and the right now, that was all he could do. Think, but not project. He fought the urge to look in her direction and instead looked up at Miley. She had a sweet smile that was purely contagious and it spread to his face. He took a deep breath and decided to talk to the crowd in order to try and block out the questions flowing into him.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" He asked, taking the mic off of the stand. In perfect sync, everyone answered _'GOOD!!!'_.

"Good," He replied. "I see we are all on the same page then!" They laughed and cheered. He lifted the strap for his acoustic over his head as he walked to the side. He laid it next to the one he was replacing it with. An electric. When he walked back to the stand, he put the mic back in it. In a swift move, he had the guitar strap over his shoulders and his fingers ever so ready on the frets. "This next song, Is a fun one. It's called Last Time Around,"

Before he even finished the song title the screams engulfed the room, practically drowning out the sound of the instruments gathering the beat. Nick nodded his head in amazement and waited for his cue to starts singing. Before it came he haste-ly looked for Selena. She was still in that spot on the balcony dancing her heart out, arms in the air. He chuckled and started singing,

"Walk in the room I'm a man on a mission, You're standing there and I feel that connection, I break the Ice and I ask what your name is, Then I recall that we already did this, somehow I missed it! Keep on moving like you did last summer, when the grass was greener and your hair was longer, If you, become familiar with another in town, don't forget about the fun that we had, Last time around."

The crowd went wild after that first chorus and when he started again, they **became **his chorus. It cause and echo and it was overwhelming, in a good way. He gazed at them as he sang the lyrics and saw so many excited faces, lips moving with his, signs that said 'I LOVE YOU NICK' and bodies moving with music. The same scene was on the balcony, he looked to his right side first then to the opposite where Selena resided. She was still dancing, still smiling and still radiant. She seemed to have a glow that was mesmerizing when she danced and her date wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Even smoothly putting an arm around her waist.

Did that bother him? It must have, because he quickly looked to the one spot he hadn't in a little bit, only this scene was quite different. Kevin and Joe were grinning at him, Joe wearing his dorky big frames, the people behind them were whispering and Miley had her head fixed in the direction Nick was just looking. At Selena. His eyes were good and they could see the discomfort in her face..

Shit

***

A/N: Sorry for spelling errors in the past four chapters, I've been rushing the story since I have been so busy! 3 I hope people are enjoying it so far!


	5. Coat Tail Riders Ride On

She sat with her legs crossed and elbows on the table. Her jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail and her aviators blocking the sun from her dark eyes. She was lunch date chic, in a red plaid loose button down, white skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Her wrists and neck were decorated in silvers with blacks and her nails were a funky green. Random color, but it matched her previous days outfit..

Her hands glided across the QWERTY keyboard on her blackberry, and she was so into texting she didn't even hear the waitress ask for her order. She kindly said, "I'm waiting for someone, but I would love some water...Two glasses please," and gave a big smile. The waitress followed her request and walked away. She went back to being lost in her hand held device and giggled at what she received.

"Demi, don't tell me you're texting Joe..." A voice said in front of her. Miley.

"Hey!" Demi put down her phone, stood up and hugged Miley. They both then sat down and Demi asked, "What's up girl?"

"Wow! You didn't deny it!!:

"Shut up!!" Demi's white cheeks flushed to a rose pink.

"Ahaha, anyways, did you order yet? I am staaaarving!"

"No, I was being a lady and waited for you! As much as my stomach ordered me not to!"

"Girl, you crazy! I would have been elbows deep in food by now! Thank you for that though!" Demi and her signaled for the waitress in unplanned unison, they noticed it and laughed. The waitress walked back with two glasses of water and a notepad ready to take down their appetizers. They ordered a salad each and fries. They'd decide on a lunch entree later. When the waitress walked away they faced each other and Demi pushed her buzzing phone to the side, fully knowing who it was. _Better to keep them waiting._

"So! How did the concert go?!" Demi asked her, her glasses still on but she could still see the glow in Miley's fresh face. Her makeup was natural and she barely wore eye makeup. He hair was loose and draped over he back. Her tank-top revealed a bit of cleavage, but nothing too revealing. Demi envied how she looked so gorgeous naturally.

"Amazing! Nick was fantastic, so was the band, but my eyes were only on that yummy boy.!" Miley said smiling big.

"I so wish I could have gone! SWAC just HAD to start filling that day and I was pooped!"

"Not pooped enough to be texting Joe the entire night! The boy spent more time texting you, than watching his brother!"

"How did yo-"

"Honey, I know! Mmk?" They laughed together. "It was a fantastic night....certainly full of surprises."

Almost instantly the glow Demi saw washed away with Miley's last sentence. She slid her aviators up on top of her head so her dark eyes could meet Miley's. Demi's eyes were coated in smokey greys and blacks and black eyeliner. Her foundation was flawless and she would have looked natural if not for the eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She spoke up, "What happened?"

"Ugh...You'll never guess who was there..." Miley continued.

"Who? Justin?"

"Eeeeeew! Heck no! Worse! Selena"

Demi paused. She and Selena weren't on talking terms so she could gossip about her all she wanted, but Miley's statement sent her back a bit. She did kinda miss Selena, but it had gotten so deep it was hard to show it. The urge to defend Selena was there, but she instead asked, "You talked to her?" Then looked down are the table.

"Didn't get the chance to, she was too busy sucking face with Taylor anyways,"

"Didn't know she was into girls! She changes everyday!" Demi joked obliviously. Miley gave her a stern look and said, "Um...NO...Not that Taylor..."

Demi looked back up at Miley, searching for any possible sign she was bluffing, lying, pulling her chain, or any other sign that meant lying. Miley's expression didn't change. No smirk. No grin. Just a serious face, and the news hit Demi like a brick.

"They were....kissing?" Demi forced the words out. Didn't Selena remember how badly Taylor hurt her?? She couldn't believe it and immediately picked up her phone and started searching for a number. It wasn't in her contacts or recent calls list, since the person she was looking for had spoken with her in months. She checked her Inbox, Drafts and Saved messages but didn't see it. Had it been that long that the message ereased itself? She decided to check her outbox and saw it. She highlighted the number and pressed talk. Miley didn't take her eyes off of Demi as she dug into the salad their waitress had brought them.

"Hello? Demi?" The voice on the other line answered.

"How you know it was me?" She replieed shocked. "Figured my number wouldn't be in your phone anymore..."

"It's not. You just have a very easy number to remember. Anyways, why are you calling? I'm on the set of a movie right now,"

"I have to ask you something...Were you are Nick's concert with Selena?"

"WOW! Are you serious? You don't talk to me for over a year and all of a sudden you're calling to find out about my Date with you EX best friend? News Flash Demi, you ditched her and treated her like crap. I only moved in because she said there was nothing left between the two of you and you didn't even care, which I see isn't true. You only care when another girl steps into the picture. You have morphed into Miley it's RIDICULOUS. Don't bother me with your stupid dramatics, leave me and Selena alone. We're happy and don't need you pestering in our lives.."

And before Demi could even start a word the line was cut. She was in Disbelief and Miley kept asking, "What happened? What did he say?". None of It really registered though. Her mind was a labyrinth right now, she fought back tears and she couldn't tell if she was pissed off that he hung up on her or that Selena had totally lied about their friendship and how she felt about him. She decided which one deserved the twitter update. She started typing furiously on her phone, still not paying attention to an eager Miley. She hit send and then slid her phone to Miley to show her the new twitter update. Miley picked it up read the status and grinned at Demi.

ddlovato: I'm done with FAKE coat-tail riding "friends".


	6. Interruptions

Selena was laying down on the couch for the set of the Russo living room when Jennifer arrived. She wasn't asleep, but her eyes were closed. She was wearing a purple and green thin strapped thigh length dress. She paired it with white leggings and the green flats from her clothing line. The flats happened to be the same flats Jen was wearing only hers were a bright purple. Jennifer tapped Selena on the shoulder and shouted, "Wake up sleepy head!" Selena, not phased by the obnoxious shouting, gently opened her unmade up eyes and smiled at her. Jen was jealous at how naturally flawless Selena was. She had the skin of a new born and lips looked as soft as it's bottom.. Her eyes were like something so gaze into, not glance at. She had this uncanny ability to send boys head over heals with a single look. Jen smiled at her and asked, "Sleeping on the job??"

"Didn't you know? This is our next episode, I sleep all day while everyone else does stuff!" Selena sat up and patted the new empty spot next to her for Jen to sit down in. She accepted the offer and plopped down on the couch. Selena continued to say, "The script is amazing, but my favorite part is when you give me an amazing foot rub!"

"I love you Sel, but if giving you foot rubs meant keeping my job, I'll be in the unemployment line tomorrow! You do have cute feet though!" Selena giggled at the comments. Selena was in a good mood this morning and she didn't particularly know why. She just felt like something good was going to happen today. As she was about to tell Jen how much fun she had last night at Nick's concert, David interrupted.

"Hey girls guess what?" He said then paused. Selena and Jennifer looked at him, then at each other then back at him, with a raised eyebrow. "You were supposed to say what! Anyways, we're doing another werewolves edition and guess who is guest starring!"

"Shia le bouf!" Jen shouted and Selena nearly had a heart attack. She playful swatted at Jen's arm.

"Erm..no. Taylor Lautner! That dude is so cool, I can't wait to act with him!"

Selena's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face. Her instincts WERE right. This was going to be a good day...A good week for that matter. Jen piped in and asked, "Ooo Selly, your boyfriend is going going to be on our show!"

"You...are dating him?" David asked really confused. It was no secret to everyone that David really liked Selena, she happened to be the only one who didn't see it though. He loved everything about her, from the way she smelled of a sugary sweet fragrance, to her undeniably contagious smile, her heart felt laughter, her irresistible lips and the list could go on. He had been building the ways to form the question of asking her out, but either he would chicken out or she got called away by someone or something.

"We are not dating!" Selena shouted and squealed at the same time. Her cheeks turned into a rosy pink and she pinched her lips into a shy smile. Her fingers fiddles with the ends of her curly hair and her eyes were gazing at the ground, probably dreaming about just being with Taylor. David's heart sank more. She wasn't dating Taylor, but they were headed there. Before his uncomfortableness became even more obvious he made an excuse to leave, "On that note, I'm gonna go read the script with Jake, catch you girls later.." He walked away with his head up, but his face was distraught.

"Wow.." Selena said and pulled her feet up into a fetal position.

"You took the words out of mouth, he has got it bad.." Jen sighed.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"What are you 'wowing' about?"

"I asked you first!"

"First asked I you!"

"Asked first I you!!"

"You first I asked First you I did ask before you asked me you didn't I did!" Jen stuck her head up in glory, knowing whatever she just said made NO sense, but it broke her concentration.

"You have broken my brain Jennifer."

"Not as bad you just broke David's heart," Jen laughed and stood up. She gave Selena a pat on the shoulder then walked away. Selena stared at her leaving, wanting to ask whet in the world she meant by that. Instead, her mind drifted to the thought of working with Taylor. She got up, stretched and decided she wanted some fresh air. She walked out the exit closest to her to take in the gorgeous sunshine and and feel the heat kiss her all over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiled as she exhaled.

"It is gorgeous out.." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Yeah, It really...." She turned to face the man accompanying her and subconsciously finished her sentence, "...is"

He stood there smiling back at her with the sleeves of his plaid button down rolled up and his hands in his pockets. His hair was curly as always and tousled perfectly. A small curl fell over his left brow bone that heightened his attractiveness. His jeans were a dark wash denim and his paired them with clean white Nike's and a red logo. He was always a clean dresser and adored his plaid shirts. Selena's heart pounded in her chest as the silence between them continued. He finally broke it,

"Did you just finish filming?" He asked.

"Huh?.." She had been miles away. Her thoughts were dancing around memories of the two of them hanging out, listening to him play guitar, going to dinner..."Oh! Um, No, I was taking a nap and after hearing about our new episode had to come and....feel the sunshine."

"Haha, interesting." His smile still remained but it was smaller than before. "Hey..." He started to say as he turned to face her directly. "Thank you for coming to see me perform,"

"Y-you knew I was there?" Her eyes widened and her heart pounded faster. 'He noticed me?'

"Yeah, I saw you about the time I started singing Last Time Around. You were dancing and looked like you were having a lot of fun,"

"It's funny you should mention that," She started to say, "Did you write that song ab-"

"That's where my girl is!" Someone interrupted. They both turned around to see Taylor standing there with his arms crossed against chest. He was leaning against the door frame of the exit Selena just left from and smiling at her. The worst possible timing for someone to show up, even worse that the someone had been Taylor. The situation became even more awkward and uncomfortable. She really wanted to know if the song was about her, but Taylor took her hand and said, "Come on, Let's go practice our lines,"He tugged gently and she took a step towards him. She looked back at Nick and faintly smiled, "It was nice seeing you...Nick,"

"Yeah, we should catch lunch some time," He offered.

"Definitely, Just send me a te-" And before she could finish Taylor had pulled her inside. She disappeared once the door shut, leaving Nick there a bit bothered. He was happy to have run into her, he had been wanting to speak with her so bad. Though, if he wanted to be honest with himself, he had been thinking about her a LOT since he wrote the first song on his album. Thinking about that felt like an immediate betrayal to Miley. For all she knew some of those songs were inspired by her. In all honesty, only one was..She'd go insane If she knew who really inspired his songs.. Like...Hurt him with a gigantic stick insane.

* * *

**A/N: The first Nelena interaction! GASP! I apologize for it not being so long! I know you guys want some Nelena moments now, but I want to have them reunite over time! Trust me, there will be longer and more interesting interactions to come! I hope you guys are liking this so far 3**


	7. Hot Coffee

Miley walked up tot he studio doors, caring a tray with four cups of coffee from Starbucks and a bag of treats hung from her forearm. She held the coffee with her chest and arm for a moment to open the door, then held open with her foot as she grabbed hold of the coffee before she dropped it. She pushed open the door with her foot just as a security guard ran up and held it open for her.

"Thank you Bill," She said as she walked in.

"It was my pleasure Miss Miley," He smiled and watched her walk away before heading out the same door.

She walked over to the food tables and placed down the tray and lifted the bag onto the table. "Mileeeeeeeey" A tiny voice yelled as it got closer to her. She spun around and saw Frankie running up to her. Miley held open her arms and he ran into them. She gave him a huge hug. "Is that for me?" He said peering under her arm.

"The coffee isn't, but the yummy jelly filled donuts are!" She replied as she let go. In the blink of an eye, he had the box of donuts out of the bag and a donut in his mouth. "Make sure to save some for everyone else sweetie!"

"Save what?" Joe said walking up to the other end of the food table and picked up a handful of chips. He put it all in his mouth exchanged glances between her in the bag as his chowed down the food in his mouth. He didn't like Miley, he never really did, but he dealt with her for the sake of Nick. His reasons for disliking her were valid, but in her mind they weren't.

"Just coffee for you guys and donuts," She replied with a grin. "Thought you guys might need a pick me up and some sweets,"

"Yeah okay," He replied with some food still in his mouth. He picked up another handful of chips, "How's Demi?"

"She's not doing well, figured she would have told you about it," Miley crossed her arms and looked at her nails, "You have been attached to your phones like crazy," Miley let out a brief laugh.

"What happened?"

"Her best friend is dating the guy she still liked. Ugh, Selena is such a bottom barrel boy stealer-"

"What did you just say?!" Joe dropped his food and walked up to her. He loved Selena, like a sister. Even though she and his brother dated for less than a year he grew close to her. Much closer than Miley who had always been around. He also cared a lot for Demi and thought she felt the same way, but she still had feelings for someone?

"She still likes Trace?"

"EW! My brother knows better than to date Selena and it's Taylor the twilight guy,"

"Why do you have to insult her like that?"

"Why not? She's a fake coat-tail rider!"

"What's a coat-tail rider?" Frankie asked. He was still standing there, he was on his third jelly donut and looked at the both of them. Joe stepped away from her, he had forgot that Frankie was even there. He put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him to leave with him. He answered, "Nothing big, Just something Miley was when she first met us," Joe walked away with Frankie who managed to snag one more donut.

Miley stood there in disbelief. Was he fucking serious? If anything, they rode her tail! She was, IS, the Disney queen. Even though her show ended, no one could surpass her success. And what was up with him defending that **girl**..Miley's mood had turned foul and she wasn't even sure she wanted to see Nick anymore, but it was too late to leave. He spotted her as he passed Joe and Frankie and strode over to her. She straightened out her hair and fixed her shorts, which were riding up a little bit. They were meant to be skin tight, but she got a size smaller for the extra 'Wow' effect. Her white camisole was long enough to cover the shorts, but she kept it bunched up at her hip with a brown woven belt. She looked hot, just for her boyfriend, she wasn't going to let a sour puss, soil her moments with this amazing guy.

"Hey..." Nick said as he hugged her. As he pulled away she put her hand up to his chin and planted a kiss on him. She pulled away and smiled. The smile turned to a frown when he looked over his shoulder, as to check if anyone saw them.

"Sheesh Nick, No one is here!" Miley shouted and put her hands on her hips, "What do you even care? Everyone KNOWS we're dating,"

"Yes, I know everyone knows, but just because they know doesn't exactly mean it's okay that we have public make out sessions.." He picked up a an unopened water bottle and twisted the cap open..

"I brought you coffee!" She picked up a cup and held it in front of him. He shook his head as he drank from the bottle. When he lowered it from his mouth he said, "No thanks, I had some earlier," He leaned against the edge of the food table, but when it moved he quickly stood up.

Miley placed the cup back into the tray next to the other three untouched cups. She showed disappointment and crossed her arms once again. Her blue-green eyes scanned Nick's face. He was thinking about something, and that something was clearly something he didn't plan on sharing with her. She let out a big sigh and asked, "So wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked, looking down at his feet, then up at her.

"I dunno, You pick1" A smile devoured her face. People usually mimic'd her smile when she showed it, but Nick was always the same. He gave her a small short smile back.

"Doesn't matter to me...To be honest I'm kind of tired. I was planning on staying in tonight and writing some more songs until I fell asleep..."

"Okay," Miley's smile, once again, disappeared. She was kind of getting annoyed by being repeatedly disappointed. "We can always have lunch tomorrow,"

"Well, actually I'm possible having lunch tomorrow with an old friend, but we can always do something later.."

"Who are you-"

"NICK! Come here you gotta see this!" Joe shouted. "Chelsea is arm wrestling Frankie!"

Nick nodded and turned to Miley. He hugged her and said, "I'll call you when I get home," He smiled and trotted over to the group to watch Chelsea own Frankie in an arm wrestle. Miley stood there in minor shock. Who the hell was he going to lunch with and why didn't they invite her over too.

"Whatever," She said under her breath. She turned around and walked out the door feel like she just wasted an hour of her day. As she stepped through the exit she heard them cheering Frankie on for beating Chelsea. She rolled her eyes and continued. She pulled her sunglasses out of her handbag and put them on. She looked around the premises. Employees and other Disney Channel stars ran through the streets and in between studios. Some acknowledged her, others paid her no mind. She remembered days when as soon as she stepped on the premises, she was the it girl. Everyone said "Hi", opened doors and carried her bags. It was evident those days were gone forever....At least with Disney. She was about to start walking to her car when she noticed a familiar girl walking with a very buff boy. Selena and Taylor. She slid and hid behind a cart. She took her phone out of her bag and acted like she was on her phone. She eavesdropped as they walked by,

"I'm so happy to be working with you," Taylor gushed as he slid an arm around her waist. Selena playfully batted it away and giggled. Miley hated her laugh so mcuh.

"I'm happy I get the CHANCE to work with you! The cast loves you!"

"Do you love me?"

"Haha, you're amazing! In all honesty though, I was just thinking in terms of Demi. We haven't spoken in a while, but I want to make she's okay with everything first,"

"She is," He replied. Selena stopped walking and he did the same. Miley creeped in a little closer to them, but was still hidden.

"She is? How would you know..."

"I talked to her earlier. She actually called me out of the blue saying she had heard you and I went to Nick's concert last night. She went off on a rampage and said some pretty awful things about you and then about you an me. Most notably she said that she could careless if we were together,"

Miley's eyes widened. What a liar!! Demi had not even gotten out a word before he abruptly hung up on her! What a lying Dou-

"Wow...how hurtful were the things?" Selena question whether she'd want to hear what was said or not.

"Trust me. You do NOT want to know. Fact of the matter is, she made it clear you and her were not friends anymore," Taylor watched as sadness flew over Selena's once glowing face. Apparently she was the last to know that their friendship was over. It hadn't been the first time she'd gotten word of Demi bad mouthing her. She sighed and forced a smile, "Well..I guess it's that time in life where people change and you can't really stop it.."

"Well..you have a lot of other amazing people who love and adore you..and you'll have one more if you let him know if he's all yours," Taylor gave a big grin and Selena bit her lip. She grinned back at him before quickly pecking him on the lips and skipping ahead of him.

"There's your answer!" She playfully shouted and he ran after her, picked her up and spun her around.

Miley put her phone back into her bag and stepped out from behind the cart. Taylor had made Demi hate Selena when whatever he said wasn't true...but....Selena just made him her boyfriend. Miley had the option to make or officially break the Demi and Selena sister-ship. She narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment. Talk about the juiced up player or about the new budding Hollywood relationship. She stuck her hand in her bag again and took her phone back out. She searched for Demi's number and began texting to it.

'_grl, u'll nvr guess wut I just overheard.....'_

* * *

**A/N: Aha! I bet you didn't expect Taylor to be a bad guy! He's such a sweetheart in person, so his character in my FF is very OOC. But it spices things up. ****What do YOU think Miley ended up texting Demi?**

**Whats to come in the next chapter? Major gossip, Twitter Drama, A heart breaking moment over yogurt and confession!**


	8. Nothing To Say Sorry For

"Wow...unbelievable..." Demi said staring at her phone.

"What's up?" Her co-star Tiffany Thorton asked, leaning towards her to catch a glimpse of what was on her PDA.

"I tweeted this message to twitter, not even 24 hours ago and Perez Hilton is already all over it. Listen to this. The title reads, '**One is NOT the Same**', hah! How lame is that! Anyways, he goes on to say after posting a picture of me in between a picture of Selena and Miley, '**A friendship is kaputz! And all by the order of Miss Demi La Chinhoe**'....what a jerk....'**Earlier today the one and only tweeted the words, I'm done with FAKE coat-tail riding "friends". Of course the starlet, who like's to be mysterious, because she thinks it's hip, didn't state any names. That leaves us to imagine if The Drama Queen talking about our precious Selena or Pole Dancing Slutrus. We're of course waiting for pictures to pop up of who she'll be with next, ending the mystery. We can only now assume that it's about Cryley, seeing how she rode every one of the Jonas coats on her rise up to Disney whoredom. Or shall we say...poles. Follow us on twitter...**' blah blah blah."

"My gosh, he is so vulgar!" Tiffany said in shock and reached for her bottle of water off of Demi's night stand. The two of them decided to have a sleep over since they would be filming Sonny With A Chance early in the morning. It wouldn't be their first time doing so, but now a day's it had become quite rare since Demi was filming Camp Rock 2 as well. She took a sip from the Fiji water bottle and continued, "I swear that man has nothing better to do in his life!"

"Seriously! And he actually thinks it's Miley I was talking about!" Demi laughed and scooted up more onto her bed. They were sitting on the edge since they had just gotten there. She looked up for a moment at herself in her closet mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at Tiffany and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what she's ever done to him to make him hate her so much!"

"Wait...So it's about Selena? What brought that about? She's such a sweetheart!"

"It's all fake! She's a conniving bottom feeder."

"WHOA Demetria! That is really inappropriate! What did she do to cause such...animosity!"

"She went to Nick's concert...With Taylor!"

"The guy you dated for like...5 minutes?"

"It was WAY more than 5 minutes Tiff!"

"Gosh, it was just an expression," Tiffany started feeling really uncomfortable. She was not one to choose sides, ever. "You guys didn't date for so long you know.."

"Still! There is a possibility she is dating him and she didn't even tell me! A real friend doesn't hook up with your ex behind their back!"

"In her defense...You and her had not talked in forever...and You and Taylor weren't that serious. Take it from a 24 year old girl, puppy love is nothing to lose your best friend over!"

"It wasn't puppy love! You don't know any-" Demi's phone buzzed mid sentence. She had a new text. She opened the message and as soon as she read it she screamed, "WHAT!" Her eyes darted all over the screen, her fingers gripped the phone so they could break it and her jaw dropped and she was speechless.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Tiffany asked, inching closer to her, ready to comfort her at what seemed to be bad news.

"They're dating..T-t-they hugged.....They...KISSED" Miley saw it all. First she did it to Miley with Nick and now she is doing it to me! Selena and I are done!" Demi stood up and walked to her closet, she slid open a mirrored door and looked around inside. She spotted what she was looking for and pulled it out. It was a pink bedazzled trunk with pictures of Selena and Demi all over it from when they were on Barney together to crashing a high school prom a while ago. She opened the trunk which had to have had thousands of pictures, a few teddy bears and toys and other items that belonged to the two of them. In an instant she grabbed a handful of pictures and ripped them right down the middle. Tiffany screamed, "DEMI!" and jumped up. She pulled Demi back, away from the trunk and scolded her, "STOP THAT!"

"Why! She's not my friend! She never was! She just wanted everything I had! My career! My friends! My boyfriends! She takes everything that isn't hers!" Demi shot back, fighting Tiffany to get back to the trunk, but she held her tightly.. Tears stung Demi's eyes and her cheeks flushed to a bubblegum pink.

"Where is all of this coming from?! How did she want everything you have? You two-Dammit Demi stop fighting me! You two may be similar in personal ways, but career wise you are two completely different people! DEMI STOP!"

Demi stopped fighting back and just slid to the floor. She let the tears fall from her eyes and they fell harder when she realized she had just torn up pictures from the first day that they met. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and held her head down as she sobbed. Tiffany sat down next to her and rubbed her back as she spoke, "You don't own Taylor. You don't own the ability to act, sing or anything else. You both met because you had a common passion and you loved each other for who you are. We are all a huge circle of friends, it's only natural some people get closer to others when they were once close with you. You got really close to Miley didn't you?"

Demi knew that everything that Tiffany was saying was true, but she did not want to listen to it. She picked up the torn pictures, threw them into the trunk and slammed it shut. She stood up straight next to it and faced Tiffany who looked up at her confused. She said, "I'd rather be alone tonight. I'd appreciate it if you left and if you took this stupid trunk with you. Leave it by the exit, the garbage man will know it's trash from the look of it," Demi didn't even wait for a response, she instead walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Tiffany sat there in shock for a moment, then nodded as if to answer her request and stood up. She grabbed her handbag, which was all she had, and reached for the trunk. She let out a grunt when she lifted it up. She laid it back down halfway and noticed there were pull out wheels on it. She spoke out loud to herself in a depressed tone, "Perfect.."

----

----

----

The next day:

Nick sat down at an empty table in the most secluded area of Pinkberry. He wanted this to be a camera free lunch so he had requested they close during his presence. They had recently installed blind curtains for those that wanted privacy or private parties. Pinkberry was a celebrity frequent place. He laid his messenger bag next to his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He was on time, exactly on time to be honest, then again, he was always on time. He laid his phone down on the table and stared at it. He wondered if she would actually show up. He didn't exactly have anything planned to say, but he did miss her company. Maybe this would just be to clear up any foggy and bad air between the two of them.

He heard the back door open and looked up. There she was, stunning and chic. Hair pinned up with tiny curls that fell loosely, silver hoop earrings, a white tank under a charcoal denim vest, charcoal denim skinny jeans and white flats. She didn't wear too much jewelry, just her purity ring and a necklace with her name on it. He stood up when she reached the table and gave her a quick friendly hug. When they pulled away, they both sat down at the same time. He spoke up first, "Hey...Thanks for coming,"

"Thank you for inviting me," She said smiling back. She eyed his clothing of choice today. Blue and white plaid shirt, jeans and...her favorite fedora hat. She used to loved whenever he wore it and thought he looked totally irresistible in it. It surprised her when she realized she still felt that feeling. She watched him as he waved for the employee to come take their order. She was a giddy blonde with her hair in a bouncy ponytail, he smile never went away and her hands shoot insanely. She took their orders and in the speed of lightening hurried off to execute them. Nick met Selena's gaze and smiled a smile that made her legs tremble.

"So how have you been?" He asked breaking the silence between them.

"Great. Just, helping out with charities, filming the show and new movie, and adding the final touches to my album,"

"That's amazing. I recently saw a picture in a magazine of you in Ghana,"

"Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrows, interested in what he thought.

"I thought it was the coolest thing ever...Ya know, that you're still helping those in need and pursuing your dreams.."

"Thank you...What have you been up to?"

"Pretty much the same minus charities and a movie. I'm doing shows here and there with the Administration. There are still some songs I haven't played in my shows yet, I get carried away with the covers,"

"They are great covers though. Especially when you sing 'Use Somebody', it's so heartfelt," Selena and him were so engaged in the conversation they didn't even realize how they were positioned. Her elbows were on the table, hands gracefully under her chin, she was leaning forward staring into his eyes. He hand his hands clasped together on the table and was leaning forward as well. They wouldn't have even noticed how intimate the conversation seemed if the employee named, Beau, as her name tag read, had not brought them their order. They thanked her and then Nick asked if it was possible for complete privacy. She nodded and scooted to the back, taking her co-worker, who was hiding behind the counter, with her.

Selena tensed up and her hands shook reaching for her spoon. She picked it up and put it in the cup, but instead of taking a spoonful to devour she instead nervously twirled it in the yogurt, creating fun swirls. Nick spoke up, "As fun as that is, it's much better eaten Selly," He chuckled but then quickly cleared his throat in embarrassment. He had not called her Selly...in over a year...When they were dating. So why was he using the name now. He thought of something else to say, "So..." Selena looked up at him, eager to hear what he had to say, "So...before you left to go film...you wanted to ask me something?"

"Huh?" Selena stopped twirling her spoon to think for a moment. She remembered what he meant and she REALLY didn't want to make it more awkward by asking again. "Oh, I don't remember.." She started twirling her spoon again only it was faster. She bit her lip and hoped he would drop it.

"I do. And the answer..." He trailed off causing her to panic on the inside. '_Why was he doing this?_' Selena thought. "Is for me to know only....at least until I figure things out."

Selena sighed deeply and took a spoon full of yogurt to her mouth. She delightfully moaned at the taste and declared it, "The best yogurt...In the WORLD!" She ate more of it and with each taste let out a sultry 'mmm'. The yogurt turned Pinkberry into an Herbal Essence commercial, minus shower, shampoo and over expressed emotion. Nick cleared his throat as a 'Please Stop' gesture, when it was the farthest from what he wanted. He had no personal problem with it, but now not only thoughts of her and him in the past clouded his brain, so did urges and desires to be **with** her in an adult sense.

"Sorry!" She giggled, "I go crazy when things taste this good," She put her spoon down on the provided napkin and reached for her phone in her bag. She checked for messages and when she saw none, tossed the phone back into the bag. When the good feeling she got from the yogurt disappeared, she realized they had been there for nearly half an hour and nothing had truly been discussed. She took a deep breath and a decided to just ask it, "Why did you ask me to come to lunch?"

"I..." The question caught Nick off guard. He didn't necessarily know to bring up the topic in the first place and now that he had been asked, he didn't even know how to answer. "I...have been thinking a lot...."

"About?" She asked, feeling in control of the conversation.

"You."

Any control she had dropped with her heart. She didn't expect that answer, HELL, she didn't even know what to expect. That was the last of her predictions though, it was even on the list of possible things h wanted to discuss.

"I'm..not sure why," Nick said. He pushed his yogurt away from in front of him and placed his hands on the table. He tapped his fingers momentarily before continuing, "But I couldn't stop. I tried washing it out with thoughts of being happy with Miley or making my album a success...but no avail. And ever since seeing you at my concert...You're all I think...and have even daydreamed about,"

"Stop it..." Selena clenched her teeth together as to fight back any emotion that was about to erupt.

"I miss us going out and just hanging out and being friends. I miss us playing with your dogs and just relaxing by the patch of roses your mom grew out back,"

Selena felt the same way. She missed being able to text him for a pick me up after something just made her day bad. She missed the pictures they took and sent to each other every time that they traveled. She missed having something the world didn't know about, but just assumed was real. She missed it all.

"I'm just hoping you and I...will be okay again. I forgave you for everything so long ago.."

Stop. Rewind. Play again. Did he just say..._**FORGAVE?**_ A nerve stuck and her mood hit rock bottom and anger took over. "Forgave?" She started, "I didn't do ANYTHING to be forgiven for.."

"You pretty much trashed me in an interview Sel,"

"Do NOT call me that, you have no RIGHT to call me!" Tears stung the her eyes and she pressed her lids tight before speaking again, "I'm the one who should be forgiving you!" Nick sat there in silence, never taking his eyes off of her. His once heartfelt smile now turned into a devastated frown. "You didn't even like me, as much as I liked you! And why is that? Because you were still in love with M...M...Miley!" She had to force that name out. She didn't hate Miley, but the memory was hard to talk about. "I felt so used and yet so irrelevant because of you! I changed and arranged myself and my life for you and you still tossed me to the curb like a gum wrapper! You had me to get her, and here I thought it was me you wanted all along..."

She had been so hyped up and upset that she didn't even realize tears were gushing down her cheeks. Her eyes were dark pink and her lips were dark red from biting them so much.

"I did love-" Nick tried to stay but she stopped him.

"Save it.." She picked up her bag and clutched it tightly to her chest like a teddy bear. She look him straight in the eyes, "You didn't love me. I'm going to confess it now, and then never think about it again. I loved you more than anymore I've ever been with. You were the one person I could consider a first love. Yes it was puppy love, but back then You were the one I saw myself with in the future. You were who I wanted to share music with and act together with. I felt like you were to the gardener who protected me as though I were a precious Rose Garden....I was foolish in thinking you actually cared about me and I was foolish to come here again. I fell for it, your sweet talk and sweet smile only so you can try and put me in that spot of weakness again. You're with Miley...so be with her...Leave me...." Selena chocked up and turned around. "Just leave me alone.." She hurried out the back door. Nick started to stand up to run after her, but instead sat back down. There was nothing he could say at the moment to make her stay. She was right...back then he was a foolish player. And his feelings for Miley ruined what could have been a good relationship or even good friendship. He wished he could say that he didn't mean to hurt her, he was young. He broke Miley's heart to get her, but then broke her heart to get Miley back.

The whole thing nauseated him. He reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. He threw a twenty onto the table and got up to leave. By now she would be long gone, and it killed him more knowing that he couldn't explain himself to her. He headed out the back door, walked through the secluded area where the utilities and freezer was and towards the exit. He hear a lot of voices outside and hesitated walking through, but at this point nothing could be worse that how it just ruined what was meant to be a reconciliation.

The sun hit him like a bullet and so did the shock from photographers and fans screaming his name. _How the hell did they know I was here?_ He asked himself.

"NICK! NICK! HOW WAS LUNCH WITH SELENA!" "IS IT TRUE YOU MADE HER CRY?" "NICK! LOOK OVER HERE NICK!" "NICK I LOVE YOU!" "NICK MARRY ME!" "NICK! WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THAT LEFT SELENA RUNNING OUT CRYING!" "ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH MILEY NICK!" The photographer's and fans screamed every possible question.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest and would have probably had a panic attack if Big Rob didn't save the day out of no where. He cleared a path from the photographers and the fans and led Nick through to his truck. He warned the crowd, "Hurt this boy I'll hurt you," They backed off a little but still pestered questions about Miley, Selena and why tears were being shed. Once he reached his car he slammed the door shut and Big Rob hopped in the passenger seat. He said, "Someone tipped off the photographer's that you were here Nick. I don't know why you even chose here of all places, but they tormented that poor girl, she even got hit in the head accidentally by a camera. Nothing that stitches couldn't fix though. Next time we you run the place by me if you're going to have secret meetings with people..."

Nick nearly broke down to tears hearing that she had been hurt on the way out. He hung his head down as voices and faces surrounded him outside his truck. He didn't care that this would be on every blog site and entertainment magazine or show. Selena wanted nothing to do with him now and he had absolutely no idea how to fix it.

* * *

**A/N: The most intense chapter yet. A lot of tears were shed in this one. So it is assumed an employee tipped off the Photographer's about them being there, so the question is, do you think they'll share the contents of their conversation as well?**

**No one can be that cruel....right?**

**Coming up, Confrontations between ex-friends, more confessions, fights between lovers and fights between possible lovers.**

**Stay tuned! xo**


	9. Don't Say It If You Don't Mean It

Miley glared at the headline of the website's latest blog. She steamed with anger and she clenched her fists to tight, she could have sworn her nails pierced the flesh. She checked them really quick, to make sure, then proceeded to stare at the text on the screen with animosity, hatred and overall disgust. She felt betrayed and hoped this was just gossip, but as she scrolled down, pictures proved the article true. She slammed her fist down on the table her laptop sat on. '_Could Demi just get here already?'_ She thought anxiously. She heard her front door open and relief drowned out her unpleasant emotions temporarily.

"Hey girl," Demi said as she walked in. She was dressed in head to toe black. Black short sleeve cotton shirt, black skinny jeans, black knee high Jimmy Choo's and smokey make-up. Put a black veil over her face and you could swear she just came back from a funeral. She continued greeting Miley as she walked to her, "What's up?"

The anger hit Miley again and she took an extremely deep breath before answering. "That...That...WHORE!" Not the most polite thing she could have said, but it was all she could project.

The word shocked Demi to a point where she stopped walking towards her. She paused at Miley's couch and thought for a moment before continuing her walk to her. She moved slowly and cautiously towards her, in case Miley decided to toss anything in her path. "What's wrong?" Demi asked finally reaching Miley. Miley couldn't even talk. She was biting her lips so hard they began to bleed a little and she whimpered as she fought back tears. She turned the laptop screen to face Demi and Demi read the title out loud. "Nick and Selena Tearful Reunion-WHAT?!" Demi took hold of the laptop and franticly scrolled through the page, looking at what was written to gasping at pictures of Selena leaving, what appeared to be Pinkberry, in Tears and a Nick leaving shortly after with sadness plastered all over his face. Demi put the laptop back onto the table and pulled up a chair next to Miley. She had no idea what to think. Just last yesterday she found out her ex-best friend was hanging out with her ex-boyfriend, then found out that she KISSED HIM, then fought with Tiffany to the point where she wouldn't even answer Demi's calls or texts and now....Now Selena was moving in on what Miley had.

"She...is the most....heartless...human being...on the planet.." Demi growled. Miley nodded her head in agreement. Her hair was a mess, she had literally rolled out of bed and went straight to her laptop to check her email's before going into the shower. She had on blue capri lengthed sweatpants from Victoria's Secret, fuzzy pink slippers and a plain white tank with a built in bra. Nick loved the way her hair looked when she woke up, but right now, she didn't give a damn what he loved. Unless it was her.

"What do I do Dems? I-I-I don't even know how to address this to him!" She cried, tears fully streaming down her face. "He probably has..th-this answer set up already about what the hell he was doing with that wench and I wont know what to say after!"

Demi bit her lip and thought of an answer. This was a tough situation. How do you avoid fighting with someone about something you should definitely fight over? Why would Nick even risk that type of confrontation? Does he not care for Miley anymore? Of course he does. Demi shook her head and spoke out what was possibly the best solution, "Let him bring it up. Don't address it first. If he brings it up first, there's nothing going on and there's nothing to worry about. No guy would willing put themselves in a situation to get caught in. Treat him like you never saw the blogs about and just act normal."

"That's a perfect Idea Dems..." Miley wiped her eyes with the back of both her hands. She was happy to have seen the blogs when she woke up and not after putting on her makeup. Waterproof or not, as hard as she was crying, no makeup could pull through. Then a thought crossed her mind and it made the momentary look of relief disappear faster than it came. "What if he doesn't bring it up.."

Demi's eyes widened. It was obvious what the answer was. "I don't know..." She lied. She was well aware knew what it meant and if that was the case, the love that is Niley would indefinitely become a love that **was** Niley.

- - -

- - -

- - -

Selena laid in bed, her bed sheets covering her entire body from the world outside. She was wide awake, yet clutched the sheets tightly. Any light that could have possibly entered through, was blocked and denied access to her pale and puffy face. She had been crying all night. As soon as she went home she ran into her room, shut the door and ignored anyone who talked to her except for her mother. Taylor and her had a dinner date that night, but she blew him off and left her mother to let him down. She hadn't looked in the mirror at all since yesterday morning, but knew her face resembled wet eyeliner and mascara smudged all over her face, dried tears on her cheeks, eyes a pinkish shade of red; swollen and hard to open and her hair obviously a hideous mess. She let go of the sheets and ran her fingers through the ringlets of hair around her face that her tears had created. In other circumstances, it might look cute, but at this very moment, cute hairstyles seemed like a distant thought.

She slid her hand out under the cover, keep her eyes closed to avoid the pain of the suns brightness. She knew by heart where her phone was placed, she snatched it and took it into the cave with her. The screen was so bright that Selena winced when it lit up, but her eyes eventually adjusted and she saw the 24 missed calls on her phone. The majority being from Taylor, some from Jennifer, a few from Ms. Swift, and one from David. She switched over to her text inbox and saw 43 missed texts. Again Taylor Lautner dominated in texts, then left the rest to Jen, Vanessa Hudgen's, Swift, David and one surprisingly from Tiffany Thorton. As curious as she was as to what Tiffany had to say to her, she dropped her phone and continued sulking.

Nick had torn her apart really bad yesterday. She had never felt so low and so unappreciated. For half of last night, she felt like a drama queen for blowing up, but her mother made her realize, it wasn't her fault. It was his and his selfish-ness. Who did he think he was to call a meeting with her, making her believe he wanted to see and hang out with her, only to break her heart, again, and they weren't even dating. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her tears, thinking that was all he wanted, but she couldn't help them from falling and inevitably bawled her eyes out. He hadn't even tried to call her or apologize for being an ass, destroying any chances of them even being friends. Even if they wouldn't be dating...having him as a friend again meant to much to her.

"Selena?" A voice called from the door. It was sweet and soft and with a tremble of worry. It wasn't her mom, but she knew who it was. "You're mom called me. Can I come in? I have pickle's and chips," Selena was going to let her in anyways, but the bribe made her do it even faster.

"Com.." Selena clearly her throat before continuing, "Come in," She remained under her covers as she heard the door open and then shut. Light footsteps walked up to her bed, and around them to the side this person knew she would be sleeping on. Selena peaked her eyes out from under the sheets and saw that beautiful golden curly hair she always admired. Taylor was like a pure angel, whose heart was so tender and so sweet, but people easily took advantage of that. Selena hated how guys treated her, Joe...Taylor....Taylor...Shit. Selena hadn't told Taylor that she was dating her ex. There goes this friendship...

"Are you every going to come out of there?" Taylor teased, trying to lift up Selena's spirits. "I'll have to eat all this by myself!"

Selena knew that if Taylor even so much as ATTEMPTED to eat her favorite snack, the bathroom would be occupied for at least an hour and she hated the smell of vomit. She pulled the covers down revealing her distressed face. Taylor's smile quickly turned sympathetic and she sat on the bed next to her. Selena sat up and threw her arms around the golden haired beauty, "Thank you so much for coming Taylor.."

Taylor her back tightly and said, "I'm always here for you Sel...even if you are dating my ex," Selena pulled away wide eyed, '_How did she know? Ugh...stupid tabloid's_'. "But it's okay," Taylor continued, "I'm happy for you. I treated him just as badly so make you can turn that bad boy around!"

Selena loved how understanding Taylor was. She was so open-minded and real with her friends.

"I'm sorry I didn't clear it with you first...It all just happened so fast...Wait a minute..Weren't you on tour?"

"Yesterday was the last day. I came home ready to jump into my beautiful bed, only to get a call from your mother stating some jerk made you cry. She didn't say who, but Perez Hilton had the story of you two leaving Pinkberry more than upset. What exactly happened?"

Selena explained what happened to Taylor in vivid detail. From the conversation going amazing well to crashing into a brick wall. All the while she picked at the fresh dill pickles from the tray, barely nibbling on them. As the story went on, Taylor's eyes went from 'aww' to 'confusion' then 'anger'. She had recently followed Nick on twitter after he covered her song, 'You Belong With Me', but she was sure to undo that once she go the chance. She'd actually do it right now. She picked up her bag which she had rested on the floor, a light brown hobo bag, that complemented her navy blue sun dress and light brown cowboy boots. She grabbed her phone, dropped the bag again and said, "I'm unfollowing this jerk!" Selena laughed and watched Taylor pressing buttons and grinning wildly, all which stopped when she saw her twitter timeline.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked, noticing the change.

"I'm done with FAKE," Taylor putting the emphasis on the word 'fake', "coat-tail riding _friends.._" She did air quotes with one hand at the word friends.

"What the..Who said that?"

"Who's the only person we know who likes to start crap on twitter that isn't Miley but pretty much her clone..."

Selena thought for a moment and knew the answer, but to confirm her belief, she took Taylor's phone and saw who is was. Her heart dropped, she had no idea what could have caused that, but if it had to do with Nick and Demi of all people was dropping her for it, it wouldn't be too long before Miley would have her head.

"Taylor, let's just go out and have fun," Selena suggested handing her back her phone.

"I thought you'd never ask!!" Taylor gleefully grinned and bent over to pull something out her bag. She showed Selena what it was and the laughs instantly broke out. The perfect way to start off the morning, Two pairs of ten dollar sunglasses in the shape of star in a bright red attention grabbing color and and bowling shoes.

"My gosh! How big is your bag!" Selena laughed and grabbed a pair of the glasses. They put them on and smiled at each other. This day was going to be great.

- - -

- - -

- - -

Nick ran his fingers through his curly hair and took a deep breath before stepping through the doors that let to Miley's section of the house. He was dressed in his usual casual yet intelligent attire. Plaid button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into dark wash True Religion straight leg jeans and black boots perfectly laced. His messenger bag was swung over his shoulder and rested perfectly against his waist. Miley had called him over suddenly and he was sure it had to do with the articles that engulfed every teen website and gossip blog. He hadn't formulated an explanation so he'd hoped he was wrong. He wouldn't bring it up because there was nothing to discuss. A complete lie, but the truth was, thinking about how he hurt Selena made him feel weak inside. He still didn't know what his feelings were so to come out and start talking could lead him to say things he didn't mean or would regret. Miley sat on her gigantic queen sized bed, decorated in pink polka-dots and flowers in a strapless maxi dress. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had light makeup. Her leg's were crossed and she was staring at him, like she'd been sitting int hat position waiting for him. In reality, she had. She spoke first, "Hey handsome," A smile spreading across her lips.

"Hey," He responded, not meaning to sound plain, but it did anyways. He walked to her desk and rolled over her chair next to the bed and sat down, "How are you?"

Miley was too distracted to answer at first by the fact that he hadn't even kissed her yet or the fact that he didn't sit on the bed with her, like he always did. "I am good," She forced out, hiding her disappointment. "How are you?" She hoped the question would break his ice box and make him start revealing everything that happened yesterday and why he was with that girl.

"Tired, but I'm okay..." He didn't look like he was going to reveal anything. "So where did you want to go out for lunch?" He was really going to act like nothing happened. He was going to act like Selena and his face wasn't everywhere. He was going to act like the fact that '#nelenaisback' was trending in the number one spot on twitter meant nothing. She bit her lip and answered, "Surprise me,"

He stood up and smiled at her, "Okay. Let's go," He turned his back and headed to the door. He didn't even offer his hand to help her off of the bed. That was the last straw.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She screached. He flinched and stopped in his tracks. The sound echo'd through her room, even though the amount of objects in her room should have prevented any time of echo. "YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO ACT LIKE THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT?!"

He turned around to face her. Her eyes were fuming and her fists were clenched. He responded with, "What is there to talk about?"

"OH! I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE THINKING OF DUMPING ME FOR THAT COAT-TAIL RIDER? THAT BOYFRIEND STEALING TRAMP?!"

"Calm yourself down Miley! That's really rude and totally inappropriate.."

"NO! I'll tell you what's inappropriate, MY BOYFRIEND having lunch with his EX-GIRLFRIEND, having the WHOLE WORLD, think they're dating again and then he comes to MY HOUSE, doesn't even kiss me OR sit on my bed and won't even tell me what they talked about?! THAT is inappropriate you jerk!"

Nick stood there in shock. It was true. He did do something shady and sneaky and didn't even plan on talking about it with her. He didn't know what to say but that wasn't a valid excuse. He let his head hang down and thought for a moment before saying, "It was just lunch with a friend." Hah, like she'd EVER be his friend again. "You're overreacting...There's nothing to be upset about,"

"A normal boyfriend would tell his girlfriend that he was having lunch with his ex...you're....just an....an...." Miley would regret what she was about to say, "An Asshole."

Nick had enough. He shot a look that made her heart stop. It was an undetectable emotion, but she knew right then he was leaving. And he did. He walked out of her room and didn't even wait for her to stop him. She jumped up, realizing what she just said was stupid and ran out the door. She leaned over the balcony and saw him leaving, "NICK! Please do go! I didn't mean it!" She shouted, but he kept on walking. She ran down the stairs and out the door barefoot after him. She stood in front of him, tears welling in her eyes and begged, "Please...I didn't mean it..."

He paused and glared at her. She looked like she really meant she was sorry, but it still didn't change the fact that she meant what she said. He spoke words he would eventually regret and apologize for, "You can't even admit that you meant it. You'll say anything to make yourself seem innocent when you know you wanted to hurt me with what you said. At least Selena can be honest and not apologize for the things she has said,"

Miley gasped and fell to her knees and then sat on the ground. Nick walked away to his truck and zoomed off in the blink of an eye. He fought the urge to go back and apologize, but Miley needed to be scolded for things once in a while. Everyone danced on their footsteps around her, especially him. He wasn't going to do that anymore. He felt an urge of adrenaline pulsing through his veins and his heart raced extremely fast. He had to do some damage control before things got much worse. His destination was Pinkberry and his interest was in those eavesdropping employees.

Miley was still seated on the hot pavement. She was crying her eyes out and pounding her fist to the ground. Not only had he just called her fake, he compared her to the BIGGEST fake in young Hollywood world. He made her seem like a saint. She wasn't a saint. She knew it, she just had to get everyone to believe it. She jumped up and stomped back to her room, rage had taken over her body and she felt like Regina George after she found out Galtine bars do NOT make her lose weight. Selena was going to pay and Nick was going to see that wench for what she truly was.

Hopefully her plan would drive Selena out of California for GOOD.

*** * ***

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. Work has been insanely busy. I ended up deleting my Nelena twitter because I didn't have time for it anymore and frankly the overload of "SELENA PLEASE FOLLOW ME" was so frustrating, but my main one is still in tact. I should have more time to update now. I hope you're still enjoying the story!**


End file.
